


Knee Jerk

by goodgirl21



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgirl21/pseuds/goodgirl21
Summary: Post 2x03. Wyatt signed the divorce papers. This is what happened after.





	Knee Jerk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lauraayates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraayates/gifts).



> Hi, everyone! I hope you enjoy this fic! But I especially hope lauraayates enjoys it!

 

**Knee Jerk**

 

He left without thinking, a knee-jerk reaction. A reflex. It was the only explanation Wyatt had for leaving the Bunker. Leaving the team and Lucy in that same bunker with Flynn.

 

But that’s what happened when your dead wife is saved and brought back to life.

 

And it’s been so ingrained in him by his grief that he had to come to see if it was true; if it really was Jess or someone just pretending to be her. 

 

It was her and now he was faced with a dilemma of having to explain to his very much alive wife that he was in love with someone else. 

 

His phone vibrated.

 

_ One problem at a time, Logan. _

 

First, he had to answer his phone and explain to Lucy why he left.

 

“Lucy? Did the Mothership jump?” He asked. Instead of answering his questions, the historian launched into a few of her own.

 

“Wyatt, where are you? Why did you leave? I’ve called you like twenty times now. You’ve had us all worried, me especially.”

 

“Lucy, I’ll explain everything later. I had something that I had to do. It's really important. Please trust me on this.” He kept his explanation vague, he thought this was explained best in person.

 

There was a pause, and then, “Is what you’re doing really important?”

 

“Yes, but it can wait if the Mothership jumped. Did Emma go somewhere?” The soldier asked.  There was a long pause. Wyatt was about to ask her again when she finally responded.

 

“No, everything is fine here. Agent Christopher was about to send agents after you if you didn’t pick up soon. I’ve been worried. I’ll let her know though. I’ll be here when you get back, okay?”

 

“Okay, but call me the second the Mothership jumps. I mean it, Luce. You call me if something happens okay? I’ll see you later babydoll.”

 

“See, you later sweetheart.” 

 

The call ended a few moments before there is a knock on the door.

**~~~**

 

Jessica had divorce papers. 

 

She had signed divorce papers. While Wyatt wished the other Wyatt had been better to her in this timeline, (really the other version of him sounded like a bastard). It made explaining to her that he was in love with someone else so much easier.

 

Wyatt signed the papers and handed them back to her. She looked taken back for a moment.

 

“I really hope you find someone that makes you happier Jess,” Wyatt told her. Jessica continued to look at him surprised. It was probably that he was letting her go without a fight. He finally decided as she made her way out of the hotel room. Wyatt watched as she got into her car and left, before he did the same and left the hotel room to go back to the bunker, to go back to his team,  back to Lucy.

**~~~**

Upon arriving back at the bunker, Wyatt received a tongue lashing from Agent Christopher and learned that Lucy had lied to him on the phone. The Mothership had jumped to the bloodiest day of the  _ Salem Witch Revolt _ . Wyatt had been mad at himself for not being there for his team, but he was absolutely furious at his team when he learned that they had taken Flynn with them.

 

“Wyatt, I know you’re worried about Rufus and Lucy, just as much as I am, but right now you’re really making it worse with your pacing.” Wyatt stopped to look at Jiya.

 

“Is this how you feel every time we leave?” He asked her. She bobbed her head slowly at his question. 

 

Whatever else the Delta Force soldier was going to say was cut off by the air around them being pulled inward. The Lifeboat appeared with a  _ clang  _ as it landed on the concrete floor. The rattling tracks slowed to a stop. He pushed the stairs up to the hatch just as it opened. Lucy came out first, something was wrong though. She was holding her left arm awkwardly.

 

She met him in the middle step of the stairs as Wyatt called for Agent Christopher to get a doctor. He guided his historian to sit down on the couch.

 

“You lied to me.” He told her while inspecting the wound-a moderately big cut that was a little deeper than he liked.

 

“You said it was important.” She countered back, hissing as he used the pocket knife he kept in his back pocket to cut the sleeve of her dress so he could access the cut better till the doctor got there.

 

“I said it could wait if the Mothership jumped, which it did. I should’ve been there to protect you.” He told her looking into her eyes. But something else was off about her stare.  When she looked back at him, her big brown eyes had a glassy look to them.

 

“Lucy? Do you feel alright?” He questioned, raising his hand to feel her cheeks and forehead, the way his mom had done before she died. The issue of her not telling him the Mothership had jumped and him not being there to protect her forgotten for a moment.

 

“Hmm, wha?” The historian managed to slur out before her eyes fell shut and she slumped forward. 

 

“Lucy!”

**~~~**

He'd been sitting with her-her unconscious, unmoving form-when the alarm for the Mothership went off.  

 

“Wyatt, we need you. With Lucy injured we need all the help we can get.” It was clear there was no room for argument even though Denise’s voice was full of sympathy. Since they had been told that Lucy had a high-grade fever (most likely from the germs on the 1800’s knife), the soldier hadn’t left Lucy’s side. Only leaving to relieve himself and shower (“Because when Lucy wakes up, she won’t want you if you smell like the 1700’s!” Rufus.) He ate his meals beside her and had reverted back to the Wyatt he was when Lucy was missing for those six weeks.

 

Wyatt sighed. He didn’t want to leave Lucy, but he also needed to protect Rufus,  he’d promised both of him he would. He had almost lost Lucy, he wasn’t going to risk losing Rufus too. Which meant not letting their pilot go by himself on a mission with Flynn. 

 

“When?”

 

“September 17 th , 1934, Wallingford, Connecticut,” Christopher answered.

 

“Why?” Wyatt looked up and asked. That date didn’t sound familiar. It didn’t sound familiar to Christopher either, because she frowned.

 

“We aren’t sure yet. We’re looking into it, but without Lucy, we’re stuck guessing and we won’t know for sure until your back there.” 

Wyatt sighed again. He really didn’t want to leave her. What if she woke up and he wasn’t there? What if she got worse? 

 

“I know you don’t want to leave her right now. But we need you.” Denise informed him then she walked off. Wyatt assumed to go see if they had found anymore on the date, they were traveling to. 

 

“You know I’ll watch her. Until you get back,” Jiya offered as she walked in, holding her laundry basket. The soldier nodded. He did know that. 

 

_ But he wouldn’t be here if something happened. _

 

He rose to his feet, pressed a tender kiss to her sweaty clammy forehead and tucked her in one last time. Without looking back, Wyatt made his way out of the room. 

 

**~~~**

“Hey, look who’s awake,” Lucy heard the voice and saw a blur before Jiya came into focus slowly. 

 

“Wyatt?” She mumbled out. 

 

“He’s on a mission.” Something cold touched her forehead as the techie spoke, “Good news though, your fever’s gone down!” 

 

“He went without me?” Lucy’s mouth felt dry and sore. 

 

“There was no time,” Jiya told her, “Hey, wait. Maybe you should take it easy. You’re just getting over a fever full of 18th-century germs.” 

 

“I’m fine. I’m just going to get some tea. Nothing too strenuous.” The historian promised as she continued to push herself up and make her way out of bed, pulling the cold rag away from her forehead. 

 

She was struggling with her robe when she felt the air around her began to pull in and then the Lifeboat appeared in its usual spot. Lucy started to make her way toward it…

 

**~~~**

Wyatt jumped out and was immediately questioned by Christopher. 

 

“What happened? Did you find the sleeper? Where’s Flynn?” 

 

“We had to split up,” Wyatt told her as Rufus hoisted the young man they brought back with them from 1934. 

 

“Split up?” Christopher sounded as if she had swallowed something sour. 

 

“Without Lucy, we were flying by the seat of our pants and we ran into some...complications. The sleeper started shooting at us and we couldn’t shoot back because of the kids.” Wyatt told her as he and Rufus carried the boy to an abandoned closet that they weren’t using.  

 

“Kids?? And what happened to Flynn?” The soldier sighed at Christopher’s question. 

 

“We barely made it out of there,” Rufus supplied.

  
  


“Like I said we had complications. We’re gonna go back for him, but he’s taking care of the sleeper.” He told her. She was about to say more, but Lucy appeared, looking anxiously between Wyatt, Rufus, and then at the teenager, they had laid in a makeshift bed.

 

“Oh my god. Please tell me that is not who I think it is.” She told them. 

 

“It’s not who you think it is.” Rufus told her sarcastically, “Unless you think it’s a young JFK. Then it’s exactly who you think it is.” 

 

**~~~**

“You okay? Maybe you should take it easy. You’re just getting over an 18th-century infection.” Wyatt told Lucy as she continued to walk to the kitchen. The soldier following behind her. 

 

“I’m fine. I’ve been taking it easy for a while now. While  _ you’ve  _ been on a mission  _ without me _ .” She remarked, continuing to move forward, even though her body was telling her not to. 

 

“Well, you lied to me about the mission before and went on that mission  _ without me _ , so consider us even ma’am.” 

 

“You said it was important! Which by the way, I still know nothing-” Lucy’s words were cut off by Mason clearing his throat. With an awkward smile, he moved in between the two. The historian sighed and started to move forward again. Wyatt followed her once more. 

 

“Yes, it was important. But I also said, what I was doing could wait if the Mothership jumped,” He countered as she began to smear mustard on bread, “And what are you doing?” 

 

“I figure John might be hungry when he wakes up and the reason I didn’t tell you about the Mothership is that whatever you had to do, was important enough for you to break out of here. We both know if you came back before you could do whatever you needed to, Christopher wouldn’t have let you out again.” She told him. 

 

Wyatt sighed. She was probably right, but she still shouldn’t have lied to him. He opened his mouth to tell her this and about his now ex-wife. But the alarm going off prevented him from doing so. It wasn’t the alarm for the Mothership though. It was the one for someone breaking out. 

 

_ Flynn _ . The soldier’s mind went to first before he remembered.  _ Flynn had been left in 1934.  _ It couldn’t be him. No one else had a reason to want out though…

 

“John,” Lucy gasped as she took off in the direction of the closet they had left him in. Wyatt followed after her. 

 

**~~~**

“Well?” Wyatt continued to shine a flashlight in the air vent. Then sighed, before answering Denise’s question. 

 

“I can’t tell how far back it goes. He could be anywhere.” 

 

“Great. Just great. We lost JFK and if we don’t get him back, he doesn’t become arguably the most beloved president of the 20th century.”  

 

“Lucy, we’ll find him. Try not to stress. It’ll make your fever worse.” Wyatt tried to be reassuring. 

 

“We lost JFK, Wyatt. If we don’t find him, he can’t become the-” she started to repeat what she had just said, but the soldier stopped her by rubbing his hands up and down her clammy arms. 

 

“He can’t become the most beloved president of all time. I know. But your fever rising only makes things worse for us in the long run. Breathe, professor.” The nickname at least earned him a small smile. 

 

“We still need to find him though,” though her tone was still urgent, Lucy certainly sounded calmer. 

 

“ _ We _ still need to find him,” Wyatt told her as he gestured to himself, Rufus, Agent Christopher, Mason, and Jiya who had just come into the room. 

 

“ _ You  _ need to take it easy. You’re still getting over your fever. Not to mention the cut on your arm that is still healing.” 

 

“Wyatt. You’re going to need help. Besides, who else here has written a book on JFK?” Lucy countered back, “And, I’ve taken it easy for a few days now.  _ I’m fine. _ ” 

 

Despite her clammy forehead and even though it was hotter than hell in the bunker, she was still freezing (Even with her robe being wrapped around her.) But she decided Wyatt didn’t need to know that. 

 

The soldier heaved a sigh, knowing he was going to lose this battle. From the way Rufus was smirking at him, the pilot knew it too. Wyatt looked at Agent Christopher, “We’ll need a car.”

 

The agent nodded. Wyatt turned his attention back to Lucy. 

 

“If I even suspect you’re getting worse-”

 

“I won’t even argue if you bring me back.” She promised him. 

 

**~~~**

 

They had decided that the best place to start was the nearest gas station. They managed to convince the gas station attendant that young JFK was Lucy’s brother and that he was off his medicine. He told them that John left with some kids, which led them to having Rufus check all forms of social media. That led them to a hospital after Lucy supplied information about young John had health issues as a kid. 

 

“Room 325. Let’s go.” Wyatt said after the nurse had walked away, after telling them that they had to wait for John’s condition.  He wrapped a hand around her wrist to keep her close because Wyatt would put good money on the ‘Aunt’ the nurse had mentioned was Emma. How’d she got there before them, Wyatt didn’t know. But with Lucy’s condition right now, the soldier wasn’t about to take any chances. 

 

**~~~**

There she was. Wyatt held out his gun in front of him, motioning for Lucy to stay behind him. He moved quickly down the hall. Almost running before he carefully turned the knob and…

The butt of his gun was slammed back into his stomach. Wyatt groaned as the door came back to swing at him, but this time he was ready. Forcing himself in the room, he and Emma continued to struggle over his gun. Even letting loose a few bullets. Finally, he knocked Emma to the ground and scooped up his gun. Looking up just in time to see Lucy picking up a tray and bashing Emma with it. Wyatt aimed his gun, ready to take the shot and end the struggle that was currently happening between her and Lucy. But at the last minute, Emma had gained the advantage and put the knife she pulled from her boot against Lucy’s arm and applied pressure, while simultaneously using her as a human shield.

 

“You know I have to give you credit Logan,” Emma leered at him, applying more pressure to Lucy’s arm. Lucy in turn whimpered and Wyatt readjusted his grip on his gun, trying to get a better shot. 

 

“I thought your wife coming back from the dead might throw you off your game, but look at you. The only reason you’re distracted now is that I have your princess.” 

 

“Wyatt…” Blue orbs locked on to brown ones and suddenly the soldier was hit with a sense of deja vu.  Only instead of Flynn it was Emma and Lucy seemed to be saying,  _ it was okay. _ That he should take the shot. 

 

But Wyatt couldn’t. He couldn’t take that shot, not with Lucy’s life on the line. He wouldn’t. 

 

But if he didn’t move soon, Lucy could get hurt more than she already was. So Wyatt held his gun steady. 

 

“Wyatt,” his historian whispered once more. His eyes found hers again. She nodded her head as much as she could against Emma's arm. 

 

_ It was okay _ , she was telling him. 

 

But it wasn’t. 

 

He continued his stare down with Emma. Until finally she made a move. She threw Lucy forward and that’s when he took his shot. In that split second it took for her to turn and for him to reach and grab for Lucy. But his bullet bounced off the door frame and missed. 

 

“Lucy,” it was only her name. But she nodded all the same.

 

“I’m fine. Go after her. Go after her.” The historian urged. Wyatt nodded, before going after her. But was stopped short by the security guard. 

 

**~~~**

“So Jessica is...alive?” Lucy questioned while Rufus and Jiya had searched all forms of social media once again.  After Wyatt had escaped from being arrested at the hospital, he had gotten the car and found her waiting for him in front of the hospital. 

 

Wyatt shifted uncomfortably, trying to think of what to say. 

 

“Is that why you broke out of the bunker?” 

 

“We had just come back from Hollywood and I got a text from her. It was a knee-jerk reflex. I had to make sure it was her. It was. But for me, she had been gone for six years and I had moved on. So I had to figure out a way to tell her, without all the time travel shit. But I didn’t have to because she had divorce papers. From what I could gather, this timeline Wyatt was a first-rate ass.  So instead of trying to explain to her that I had moved on, I just went with it and signed them.” 

 

For a moment Lucy was quiet and Wyatt worried that instead of reassuring his historian he wasn’t going anywhere,  _ that Lucy still had him,  _ he managed to push her away. 

 

“Wyatt, she’s your wife. What about everything you went through to get her back?” She finally spoke. The soldier glanced at her, before returning his eyes to the dark road. He sighed then he moved his hand to grab hers. 

 

“ _ Ex-wife _ Lucy. I signed the divorce papers. And don’t get me wrong. I love  _ my Jessica _ . I always will love her and I’m glad in this timeline a Jessica is alive. _ But I lost my Jessica, almost seven years ago. _ I grieved and did my mourning for the last seven years and now I’ve finally moved on…”

 

“Wyatt-”

 

But he didn’t let her stop him. He needed to get this out. 

 

“I fell in love without realizing it. With someone I didn’t even think was possible, because she was _ so clumsy _ and  _ so smart _ , a professor actually and I’m well... _ me _ and I’m in love with her. I love you Lucy, and I’m sorry. Sorry, I didn’t tell you this sooner.  Sorry that I didn’t realize it sooner. Rufus was right. I should’ve told you back in 1918 that I loved you. In those six weeks, you were gone, I wasn’t myself. Without going into much detail, I was horrible and I knew it too. without you there, I didn’t know how to stop it.”

 

Wyatt glanced at her. She was looking at him with soft eyes. He looked back at the road and continued driving. 

 

**~~~**

In the end, they found young JFK at a party and after a little gun warfare with Emma, they got him back to the bunker, where Wyatt and Rufus took him back to 1934. 

 

It wasn’t all smooth sailing though. As the weeks passed, Lucy and Wyatt both faced trials both together and alone. Speaking of,  Wyatt watched as Lucy shifted from where she lay beside him on the bed. 

 

One of those trials had been today. 

 

He had been sent on a mission to take out Rittenhouse based on the location they had gotten from when Carol Preston had taken Christopher. There was one set back. 

 

He had to take out all of Rittenhouse.

 

Including Lucy’s mother, but  _ how _ could he take out Lucy’s mother? 

 

The answer? 

 

He couldn’t. 

 

Although he had never met the woman personally, Wyatt had seen enough photos to know who the woman was as she stood with her hands held up in the air, frozen at the end of his gun. There was only a second. It felt like time had stopped as the gazed at each other before Nicholas Keyes started shooting at him. The soldier dove behind a wall and they escaped. 

 

“Wyatt?” Jiya’s voice crackled through the comms. 

 

“Yeah, I’m here.” 

 

“Rittenhouse?” Denise’s voice was urgent. 

 

“Carol, Nicholas, and  Emma escaped with the Mothership. My gun jammed before I could get a shot in at them.” He explained. 

 

**~~~**

The Lifeboat appeared just after his debriefing. Placing his hands on her waist, he held her steady as she jumped down from the metal eyeball. This time his historian wasn’t hurt and in fact, she was smiling. At least until she looked down and saw his tactical gear. She looked up at him confused. 

“We got some things to talk about. Come on, I want to hear about the mission.” He told her, before leading her to her to hers and Jiya’s room. 

 

The door hadn’t even been fully closed when Lucy launched into an animated explanation of what happened in the past. Apparently, Rittenhouse had sent agents to 1936 to kill famous blues singer Robert Johnson from recording his first ever song. They had almost succeeded to because they had killed the guy, Brunswick Records had sent to record Robert’s song. But luckily, Mason had been able to step in for them. Although history had changed slightly with where it was recorded. 

 

“But what about you? Does the way you’re dressed have anything to do with why Christopher held you back from the mission?” She asked. Wyatt told her everything. He told her about the mission, infiltrating the Rittenhouse warehouse, and finally about her mother and how he couldn’t shoot her even though that was his mission. 

 

At first, Lucy frowned then all of a sudden, a blank look clouded over her face.

 

“You should’ve taken her out,” her voice was soft. 

 

“Lucy,” he admonished her, “she’s your mom. Despite everything she’s your mom.”

 

“Yeah. She’s my mom, who tried to have me hanged as a witch. She’s my mom, who kidnapped me for six weeks. She’s my mom, who told me you and Rufus were dead and used my claustrophobia against me in those six weeks. She’s my mom, who almost let Emma kill me and Madame Curie,” As she spoke, each word took on a slightly more bitter edge than the one before it. 

 

But at the moment, the soldier was more concerned with what Lucy had said then how she said it.

 

“What do you mean she used your claustrophobia against you?” 

 

“Wyatt, it’s nothing. It doesn’t matter anymore.” Lucy tried to backpedal, but Wyatt wouldn’t let her.  

 

“No, it’s not _ ‘nothing.’ _ What did you mean Lucy?”

 

“She used it as a punishment. When I didn’t comply with her Rittenhouse brainwashing, besides telling  me that you and everyone in Mason Industries had died in the explosion and showing me the newspapers, she’d have Emma throw me in the smallest closet they had for hours on end.” Lucy mumbled. She didn’t meet his eyes. 

 

“Luce-”

 

“I’m fine Wyatt.”

 

But she wasn't. She had the same look on her face when she told him she lost everything. So he let her be fine, with his arms wrapped around her just as tightly as before. He didn’t say anything while he rubbed her shoulder, even when he felt his shirt growing damper. Eventually, Lucy nodded off against his shoulder.  Wyatt shifted her to the bed. Afterward, he tucked her in as he had also done on the first night. And again as he had done on the first night, he pressed his lips to her forehead. Then he sighed in relief. Right now, Lucy wasn’t okay. But with his help, she might be someday. 

**~~~**

“Did you throw up again?” Wyatt heard Jiya ask Lucy. He craned his head to look at her, just in time to see her head nod. He frowned. Today was the fourth day in the row that it had happened and it definitely wasn’t food poisoning like she said it was. But the soldier didn’t have much time to dwell on it as the Mothership alarm went off. 

 

“When?” He asked. 

 

Jiya answered methodically. Her eyes didn’t leave the computer screen, “March 4th, 1919.” 

 

“1919,  New York. What happened professor?” 

 

“That’s the last day president Wilson was in the states before he went to Paris to negotiate the Treaty of Versailles,” Lucy recalled. 

 

“And the treaty was?” Denise wondered aloud. 

 

“The Treaty ended the state of war between Germany and the Allied Powers.” 

 

“So Rittenhouse wants to make Germany great again?” Rufus prompted sarcastically. 

 

Lucy gave him a look before Denise pulled her attention back to the situation at hand. 

 

“It’s the best we’ve got. Let’s move people! All of you.” She looked pointedly between Wyatt and Flynn. 

 

**~~~**

Rittenhouse hadn’t been after the treaty. They had been after Alice Paul and her contributions to the 19th amendment. Rittenhouse didn’t change history, but it was hard for Lucy to take the when while she stared down at her computer screen. It was like Alice was just gone. She had done all that work to the women’s movement and didn’t even get any credit. 

 

“Hey,” her soldier pressed a kiss to her head, “What are you looking at?” 

 

“Alice Paul isn’t even in a footnote. She did all the grunt work for the movement and because Grace Humiston made one speech at the right moment, she got all the credit and Alice Paul was erased from history. Now I’m the only one to remember her. Just like Amy.”  She whispered solemnly. 

 

Wyatt pressed another kiss to the dark locks on her head. His hands came up and rubbed her shoulders. 

 

“You won’t be the only one, Lucy and maybe some time, you could tell me about Amy? I’ll like to know how much the  younger Preston sister is going to make me sweat  for dating her big sister before we get her back.” He told her. She looked up at him, a weak grin on her face. 

 

“I love you, you know that?” She said. Her voice a little watery. 

 

In response, he pressed his mouth to hers gently. Putting everything he felt for her, into the kiss.

 

“Come on, let's go to bed.” He gripped her hand as he pulled her away from the computer. 

 

**~~~**

There was a reason why Jessica was alive again.  A reason why Rittenhouse had brought her back and it wasn’t just to distract Wyatt. They had wanted her to be a sleeper. It all made sense as Jessica stood with a gun pointed at him as she stood in the Lifeboat with Jiya behind her. The alarms in the bunker continued to sound.  Rittenhouse just didn’t give anyone anything. They took things and people away. 

 

“I have to thank you, Wyatt. Because you made my failure to get you to bring me here, okay. Nicholas Keynes is batshit crazy. When you came to raid the Rittenhouse headquarters, you crashed into a wall that held one of Keynes bugging cameras. So small, you wouldn’t know it was there. You let us see where you and your little resistance were hiding. Until we were finally able to make our move. Now, this is it.” 

 

He was too shell-shocked to even have his gun drawn. But Jiya was in there, so he had to do something. But he moved to slow. By the time he got moving, the Lifeboat was already in the process of taking off and he was thrown back. 

 

“Wyatt!” Lucy’s voice echoed off the walls of the bunker. Then he felt her hands. She asked questions too, but Wyatt didn’t hear them. He could only hear the roaring in his ears as he said, “Jessica. It was Jessica. She’s Rittenhouse and she kidnapped Jiya.”

 

**~~~**

 

As far as shitty days went, this had to be Lucy’s number one. Rufus and her mother were dead. The chances of getting Amy back weren't looking good and  Emma and Jessica out there terrorizing history. Her face hurt and she was left to pick up the pieces again. Only this time, she didn’t think she could bounce back like she had before. 

 

“Here,” an ice pack was pressed to her bruised cheek. She took it gratefully. 

 

“This is all my fault. Rufus is dead because of me. You’re hurt because of me.” He told her. 

 

“Wyatt, this is not all your fault.” 

 

“I should’ve known that Jessica being alive meant something more. I should’ve thought about Rittenhouse bringing her for a reason.” He said gruffly. Lucy could hear the self-loathing in his voice. 

 

“You did. You thought Rittenhouse brought her back to mess with  _ us _ . You thought they brought her back to distract you. You couldn’t have possibly known she was Rittenhouse. Just like I couldn’t have known my mom was Rittenhouse.” 

 

His hand covered hers. 

 

“I love you, Lucy.” He told her softly. Then he pressed a kiss against her forehead.

 

“I love you too…” she said. What she had to tell him could wait. Then they were quiet for a moment. But their quiet was interrupted by the air being sucked inward and then a second Lifeboat clanked against theirs as it landed. This Lifeboat though looked upgraded. More high tech. 

 

“What the hell?” Wyatt. 

 

“It’s another Lifeboat.” Flynn. 

 

“But it’s been upgraded.” Jiya.

 

“Connor, what the hell is going on?” Agent Christopher. 

 

They all ran over. Wyatt with his gun drawn pushed his way to the front. But he didn’t need it. The hatch to the second Lifeboat opened and out came two familiar faces. A breaded and older Wyatt and an older Lucy with shorter hair. Both looking badass. 

 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” The bearded Wyatt rumbled. 

 

“You wanna get Rufus back or what?”  Future Lucy finished for him.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
